


A Fine Banquet

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Moonbeam, Blossom, and Spark [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, SMUT!, Sex Swing, Tails, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: While Essek has a lot of very nice toys and restraints and interesting oils and lotions and whatnot in the bedroom cabinet, Caleb summoning the Tower means someone’s had anidea, and Molly for one can’t wait to find out what it is.His first inkling that something’s up actually comes a few days prior, when he wakes to find a note left for him. Essek doesn’t need as much rest as the two of them do, and Caleb has always seemed to be a natural early riser, which Molly thinks is a damned shame. But he wakes up in bed, warm and cozy, with a small envelope next to him. When he opens it, he smiles to see the note written in Undercommon.“Molly-You are not to come again until given permission or instruction to do so. - E”
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Moonbeam, Blossom, and Spark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	A Fine Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> “Sooner or later, everyone sits down to a banquet of consequences.”- Robert Louis Stevenson
> 
> This story is a follow-up from [A Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658120/chapters/67678939). You don't technically need to have read the other story first, but it will give some context.

Molly loves Tower nights.

Essek’s estate is of course very nice, with lots and lots of amenities and a lovely bedroom with a frankly enormous bed that easily fits the three of them. It’s lush, and comfortable, and well-decorated.

Caleb’s _Tower_ though…

If Caleb’s casting the tower while they’re in residence in Rosohna, it means only one thing- they’re going to play, and Caleb or Essek wanted something not easily done or attained in the estate itself.

While Essek has a lot of very nice toys and restraints and interesting oils and lotions and whatnot in the bedroom cabinet, Caleb summoning the Tower means someone’s had an _idea_ , and Molly for one can’t _wait_ to find out what it is.

His first inkling that something’s up actually comes a few days prior, when he wakes to find a note left for him. Essek doesn’t need as much rest as the two of them do, and Caleb has always seemed to be a natural early riser, which Molly thinks is a damned shame. But he wakes up in bed, warm and cozy, with a small envelope next to him. When he opens it, he smiles to see the note written in Undercommon.

“ _Molly-_

 _You are not to come again until given permission or instruction to do so. - E_ ”

He’s happy to comply, the note’s contents sending a thrill up his spine. It isn’t as if he spends every day with his hands down his leggings, but there’s something about being told he’s not allowed, that it’s in someone else’s control that just really does it for him. That’s not to say he doesn’t spend an extra half hour or so in bed working himself into a state imagining what they might be planning. There are so many options- his lovers are _very_ creative- and all of them seem wonderful. By the time he’s ready to get out of bed, he has a good buzz of arousal worked up, a delicious frustration coiling in his gut.

Any time over the next day or two that he tries to ask Essek or Caleb what’s going on, they just smile and tell him it’s a surprise. And of course, just because he’s not allowed to come doesn’t stop the other two from doing their best to rile him up. Each evening before bed they have him lay out, hands gripping the headboard, and take a few minutes to tease, petting and nibbling all over until he’s squirming and gasping.

Well, _almost_ all over.

Not once do they touch his dick, no matter how he tries to entice them, and he’d be more annoyed about it but they make him feel good even when he _doesn’t_ get an orgasm out of it. He’ll kick himself about it later, but it never occurs to him that they don’t touch his tail, either.

It’s four days later when partway through the afternoon he’s woken from an impromptu nap by fingers petting gently through his hair. Purring, he sinks a little further into the bed, tail giving a pleased flick.

“Mmm. ‘S a nice way to wake up.”

“I’m glad you think so, _liebling._ ”

Ah, Caleb, then.

Taking a moment to roll over, Molly stretches, letting his back arch a bit more than strictly necessary, arms up over his head in a way he knows shows off all his lean muscle to wonderful effect. Settling back into the bed and the mound of pillows, he opens his eyes. Caleb is smiling down at him, fond.

“ _Hallo_.” Moving his hand from Molly’s hair to the side of his face, he leans down and pulls Molly into a kiss, and Molly goes happily, purring into it. Caleb smiles into the kiss, and pulls away, kissing the tip of Molly’s nose before sitting up again. “Have a good nap?”

“Mmmyes.” He wiggles happily, tail flicking across the sheets. “To what do I owe the honor of being woken in such a fashion?”

“I have an invitation for you this evening, if you think you might be interested.”

“Well, I suppose that greatly depends on what sort of invitation it is. Is it a _sexy_ invitation?”

Snorting, Caleb nods. “Yes, _schatz_ , it is a ‘sexy invitation’.”

“Then yes, I will happily accept your gracious invitation.”

“Wonderful.” 

He sweeps his thumb over Molly’s cheek, and Molly hums happily, eyes sliding shut again.

“Is there any sort of dress code for this sexy invitation?”

When he answers, Caleb’s voice is wonderfully low and gravely.

“No, clothing for you will not be required this evening.”

“Those are the best sort of invitations.” Sitting up, Molly stretches once more, tail giving a shiver at the end before dropping back to the bed. “When would you like the pleasure of my company, dear?”

“I don’t know that there is a time I _don’t_ want the pleasure of your company.”

He says it so _sincerely_ , and Molly should really be used to it by now, but he can’t help but smile, ducking his head as he feels his face heat.

“However, to answer your question about this evening, around seventh bell, if you’re amenable?”

“I think I could probably make that. What time is it now?”

“Only fourth bell, you still have a few hours yet to prepare as you wish.” He takes Molly’s hand in his, bringing it up to press his lips against Molly’s knuckles, his next words buzzing against them. “We have a light dinner prepared if you’d like to join us, before you get ready, though.”

“Sounds lovely.”

Dinner _is_ of course lovely, and light, as Caleb said. It only makes Molly excited to find out what’s in-store. They always opt for lighter meals before play, with snacks later, so they have _something_ planned.

As they’re finishing up, Essek smiles at him from across the table.

“I can see you’re eager to go get ready. Please meet us in the library at the appointed time.”

“Yessir.”

Molly’s up and out of his chair only slow enough that he doesn’t knock it over. He zips up to take a bath, letting the hot water and scented oil relax him. When he’s done he pats himself dry and wanders back to his vanity in their bedroom, removing his jewelry but applying makeup in its stead. Gold lines his eyes, followed by a quick brush of luster powder at his shoulders, collarbones, up the column of his throat. He considers a moment, then adds some at the hollows of his hips as well before nodding to himself and putting the brush back. His hair he lets dry into loose curls, as it’s wont to do, and as a finishing touch applies a thin coat of tinted gloss to his lips, making them look kiss-bruised.

Perfect. Time to play.

Seventh bell is just ringing as he pads his way to the library, tail swishing excitedly behind him. He takes a deep breath, lets it out, and opens the door to head in.

Caleb and Essek are waiting for him, pausing their quiet conversation as he enters.

“Ah, right on time.” Caleb stands and moves to stand in front of him, a few inches taller than Molly now that Molly’s barefoot. He takes Molly’s face in his hands and pulls him into a kiss; it starts gentle, but doesn’t end that way. By the time Caleb’s pulling back, Molly’s breathless, unsure when he’d taken hold of Caleb’s wrists to hold on.

“If I may have my arms back, _schatz_ , we can head into the Tower to begin the evening’s festivities.”

Anticipation coils warm in Molly’s belly, and he releases Caleb’s arms.

The door to the Tower is already glowing faintly to the side of the couch, and Caleb opens it, stepping to the side so Molly can enter. Essek goes next, with Caleb bringing up the rear, closing the door behind him.

They float up to what’s normally the library level, and Molly’s delighted to see that all the couches and chairs that usually occupy the space in front of the large fireplace are missing save one, and the low table that usually sits in the center is taller than normal, and off to the side, covered in items he doesn't have a chance to recognize. No, what captures most of his attention is the structure, made of heavy beams of wood in a tripod configuration, with a horizontal bar of some kind suspended by ropes on a pully from the point where all three beams come to a point. From each end of the cross bar, more rope, and at the end of each are- well, they’d almost look like leather straps, but they’re much wider than most he’s seen. Two of the three legs of the tripod have what look like anchor points, heavy metal rings bolted in much taller than he can normally reach.

It all looks very imposingly solid, and he shivers as he gets the feeling that anyone bound to the structure is unlikely to be able to get away.

He doesn’t quite realize he’s stopped moving until a warm hand lands on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“Recently, _schatz_ , you had occasion to teach me quite a bit about tails, and many of the wonderful things you could do with them.” Caleb moves around to stand in front of him again, getting a finger under Molly’s chin to tilt it up. “I would like to show you what all I have learned at your hands.”

Molly swallows, throat suddenly dry.

“That- uh, that sounds great.”

He’s led to the wooden structure and positioned beneath it. Caleb asks for his hands and he offers them freely, and while he had a pretty good idea of the general shape of things, his stomach does a pleasant flip as Caleb starts buckling suspension cuffs onto his wrists. He gets his fingers around the grips inside as Caleb fastens them, and once they’re on Caleb looks up at the structure, calculating, and has Molly take a step forward.

A moment later the cross bar is lowered down, and he learns that what he thought were very big straps are in fact more like harness loops. Caleb helps him to step into them, sliding them up until they’re around Molly’s thighs, and Molly can’t help but squirm a little at the feel of Caleb’s hands skating along his skin. Caleb pulls the cross bar back up just enough to keep the loops from falling down again, then looks over to Essek.

“Sir, if you would please assist?”

“Of course, my spark, I’d be delighted.”

At Molly’s nod of permission, Caleb takes a moment and casts something, and Molly gasps as he lifts up into the air. Essek joins him a second later, floating up high enough that he’s able to reach to connect Molly’s wrist cuffs to the attachment points higher up on the beam. Once they’re secure Essek floats back down to the floor, and raises the cross bar higher before tying it off to the beam at Molly’s back.

“Now _schatz_ ,” Caleb says. “I am going to gently lower the spell keeping you up, so that we can make sure things are situated comfortably. You will tell me if anything hurts or pinches, _ja_?”

“Yes, Caleb.”

The spell that’s been keeping Molly floating in mid-air lowers slowly from underneath, until the wide cuffs at his thighs are supporting his weight, pulling his legs out slightly to each side. The cuffs attached to the front of the beams pulling his upper body forward, arching his back just enough that it seems as if his ass is sticking out. He grips onto the handles in the cuffs, tail lashing behind him, and can appreciate how vulnerable this makes him, completely at Caleb’s mercy-

And he couldn’t be more delighted.

Essek takes a seat in the lone chair, and at Molly’s questioning look he smiles.

“No, dear blossom, this is Caleb’s show tonight. I’m just observing.”

A warm hand pets over the curve of his ass and Molly jolts, swinging gently, but not going far.

“You taught me a great many things, Mollymauk, and as I said, I would like to show them to you.” Caleb pets over his ass again, and Molly can’t help a small wriggle, the spade of his tail hitting Caleb’s leg with a quiet _pat_. “My task was to endure for an hour, because at the end of that hour my tail would disappear whether I was successful or not.” He moves back around front to look up at Molly’s face, and Molly shivers at the expression he sees.

“ _You_ , however- your tail will _not_ disappear after an hour, will it?”

He swallows. “No, Caleb, it won’t.”

“Hm.” Caleb reaches out and gently takes the head of Molly’s cock in his hand, rubbing his thumb over it carefully, and Molly jerks with a quiet whine. Caleb lets go and smiles. “I am going to see if I can make you come from your tail alone, using what you have taught me. I am _very_ patient.” He pets Molly’s thigh. “So I don’t mind if it takes more than an hour.”

“Oh gods-” Molly squirms again, quickly realizing his predicament. He’s at a height that will make it _very_ easy for Caleb to reach all of his tail. The way he’s suspended also means he has no way whatsoever to get additional stimulation to his dick. He can’t reach it, there’s nothing to rub or grind against; he can barely struggle even, lacking the leverage. If he tries, he can flex his hips, but it doesn’t really get him anywhere, and he moans quietly as his hips give a twitch anyway, meeting nothing but air.

An hour. An _hour_.

Or more.

Merry Moonweaver help him.

Caleb leans forward, hands alighting on Molly’s hips to pull him in, and places a kiss just under his sternum before releasing him, letting Molly swing gently back again.

He tries to prepare, to brace himself as Caleb moves back behind him, and he has the mad urge to try to keep his tail still, as if that will save him. Anticipation sizzles across his skin, just waiting for Caleb to touch him, for the fun to start.

There’s a light touch to his hip again, from behind, and he gasps, twitching in surprise.

“You taught me so much, Mollymauk, it’s difficult to know where to begin.”

Molly laughs, a little breathy.

“That’s me, a teacher of the highest order. Next thing you know, they’ll be asking me to assist at the Marble- _aaa_!”

Something hot and wet- Caleb’s tongue, he realizes- licks up over the lowest ridge on his tail, making him jerk in the restraints and his cock start to take interest. It comes again a moment later, a delicate flick of tongue which he’s only slightly more prepared for. He tries to brace for another lick, and shouts when instead Caleb grips him by the straps at his thighs to steady him, and seals his lips over the lowest ridge again, sucking.

He squirms and wriggles, but Caleb’s grip on him is vice-like, and it draws a whine out of him when Caleb’s tongue starts to flick back and forth, teasing. Usually, if and when he’s getting his tail teased, he’s laying down so his partners have better access, and he can rut against the mattress, at least until they tell him not to. Now though, he gets nothing, hips bucking and moving against thin air, and the unanswerable arousal makes him whine again.

The mouth on his tail releases, though Caleb’s grip on his hips doesn’t.

“How are you doing, _schatz_?”

“Just- just peachy, dear,” Molly gasps, hands tightening around the grips on his cuffs, if only for something to hold onto.

“Glad to hear it.” He can hear the smile in Caleb’s voice, but that does nothing to comfort him as Caleb’s grip tightens again, pulling him back into range.

He’s been in a low-level haze of arousal since he’d woken to Essek’s note a few days prior, so it doesn’t take long at all for Caleb’s attentions to get him hard and approaching desperate. As Caleb works to pay equal and loving attention to each ridge on Molly’s tail, Molly does his best to hold on, gasping and moaning in encouragement. He can’t control the movement of his hips, but that doesn’t matter as much as it usually does, since there’s nothing he’s trying to prevent himself from rubbing off on.

There’s a pause, Caleb rubbing his thumbs over Molly’s hips a moment before letting go, and Molly hangs there, panting for breath.

“Good job so far. A-plus work.”

Molly’s almost got his breath back when a hand wraps around his tail towards the end, lifting, and Molly gives a full-body twitch.

“Until you showed me, _schatz_ , I hadn’t realized quite how sensitive this was.” There’s a light drag of a fingertip along the edge of Molly’s tail spade and he keens, hips jerking. “Now that I know, I can be certain to devote proper focus to it.”

“ _Fuck_ -”

The end of his tail lifts a little higher and he whimpers as Caleb presses a light kiss to the tip of the spade, then begins to nibble gently around it, licking and scraping teeth carefully over it until Molly is writhing to the extent he can, legs kicking helplessly.

“Caleb- Caleb please-” He’s not even sure what he’s begging for; what Caleb’s doing obviously feels good, and he’s enjoying it, but it’s not enough to get him off on its own, at least not yet, and the arousal keeps simmering hotter and hotter in his belly. Every time Caleb hits an especially sensitive spot, it’s almost like a punch, and Molly tries to curl forward but can’t, only barely managing to curl his lower body up. Inevitably though he loses strength and has to drop back to being supported by the thigh straps. His tail is moving involuntarily in Caleb’s hands, the length of it undulating and twisting in response to the progress of Caleb’s mouth on him.

It takes him a few minutes to realize Caleb’s progressing upward, back towards the ridges and the base of his tail and he whines, wriggling. This time though Caleb doesn’t pause at the ridges for more than a moment, pressing a light kiss to one or two, and flicking his tongue over a couple others, and Molly thinks maybe it’s not so bad when he feels Caleb improving his grip, lifting Molly’s tail up from closer to the base. He figures out what Caleb’s up to a split second ahead, only having time to let out a heartfelt, “ _Oh my gods_ -” before Caleb’s ducked his head under to flick his tongue over the tender spot at the underside of where Molly’s tail connects to the rest of his body. It pulls a full-body shudder out of him, and he whimpers and starts to plead as Caleb continues doing it.

“Gods, Caleb, you- _nng_ \- you fucking- _fuck-_ bastard-” He pulls and twists and writhes against the sensations that send sparks up his spine, that made his cock pulse and twitch, but it gets him no closer to coming.

Caleb pauses a moment, though he doesn’t let go of Molly’s tail.

“Is that really the sort of thing you ought to be saying to the person in-charge of whether you get to come or not?” Caleb licks another stripe along the underside of Molly’s tail, and Molly convulses in frustrated pleasure, tail trying to wrench itself out of Caleb’s hands, and Caleb hums. “Should have fastened the end of your tail to nipple clamps.”

The mental image of that scrambles Molly’s brain enough that he can’t immediately respond beyond a whine.

“How close to coming would you say you are, _schatz_?”

“ _Please-_ ” Molly wriggles his hips in a way he hopes is alluring. “Gods, please, Caleb, touch my cock, please-”

“I know this must be very frustrating for you.” He lowers Molly’s tail, but only enough to be able to nip very carefully at one of the ridges, pulling a shout out of Molly. “It has not been quite an hour yet, I’m afraid.” He pats Molly’s thigh. “I still believe we may be able to get you there, don’t you worry.”

Molly takes a moment to sag into the restraints with a whimper, trying to get control of himself before the next onslaught. His eyes open and he looks up to find Essek, who he’d almost forgotten about, seated in the lone chair not that far away, watching. Hoping for a merciful third party, Molly aims his attention there.

“Sir- sir _please-_ I can’t- he’s-” He cuts off with a groan as Caleb gives the base of his tail a tug.

“He is not the one in charge of your fate right now, Mollymauk.” He gives Molly’s tail another tug, and Molly moans as Essek watches, amusement flashing across his face.

It goes on, Caleb utilizing everything he learned from his previous experience at Molly’s hands, and it’s _devastating_. He’s glad he has the thigh straps and cuffs holding him up, because he’s not sure he’d be able to stand if he tried. It’s unfair, he thinks, that with how the straps on his thighs work, it helps to keep his legs pulled apart. He can bring them together, but it’s never quite enough to get friction, and he can’t hold the position long before his thighs quiver and lose strength, pulling back apart.

On some level, he knows he had this coming; he’d pulled out all the stops in an effort to get Caleb to fail, and it should have occurred to him that Caleb, with his damnably-perfect memory, would remember what Molly’d done to him.

He floats along on waves of need, twitching and gasping as Caleb plays his body like a finely-tuned instrument. More often than not, Caleb’s getting full-throated moans and cries out of him, rather than worded-pleas.

He stops eventually, and Molly hangs there, hips occasionally thrusting uselessly as need courses through him. Petting over Molly’s flank, Caleb moves back around front again and gives Molly’s hip a squeeze.

“It has been an hour, _schatz_. How are you doing?”

“ _Please_ -” Molly can’t help the word coming out on a strained whine. “Gods, please, Caleb, I’ll do anything, just please gods, touch my cock, let me come, _please_ , it’s killing me-”

Caleb huffs a laugh, squeezing Molly’s hip again. “Nobody has ever actually perished from being denied an orgasm, _schatz_.”

“Then wouldn’t it be a kick in the balls if I were the first?” Molly squirms, once again trying to bring his legs together enough to have something- _anything_ \- touch his cock, and once again, his thighs shake and give out before he can get them close enough to accomplish anything.

Letting go of Molly’s hip, Caleb moves his hands to Molly’s thighs, letting his thumbs sweep back and forth along the edge of the straps, teasing the sensitive skin at the top of Molly’s thighs.

“I still think you’re more than safe from that fate.”

The movement of his thumbs is driving Molly to distraction, so close to where he wants them, but still so far, and nothing he does convinces Caleb to move his hands closer.

Caleb lets go after a few minutes of watching Molly squirm under his hands and moves away to Molly’s dismay.

“I would like a little more time to see what we may accomplish. Though perhaps a new tactic.” He steps over to Essek, leaning down to have a whispered exchange, and Molly can’t help but wiggle in the meantime, tail moving in frustrated coils behind him. Essek nods at something Caleb says, lips quirking up in a smile, and Molly shivers, wondering what terrible things they’re cooking up together.

After leaning down and kissing Essek, Caleb straightens up and heads back around to take up his position behind Molly again. Molly tries to follow him, but he can’t turn enough, and quickly loses sight of him. He turns back forward and catches the tail end of Essek casting something, though there’s no immediate effect. Even so, he squirms and struggles.

“What did you do? Sir, _what did you do_?” Behind him, Caleb takes his tail up again, and Molly groans, though he looks down in confusion as Caleb takes the end and curves it down and forward so it’s fed between his legs. He doesn’t know what Caleb’s trying to do, but then something he can’t see takes hold of the end of his tail and holds it after Caleb lets go, just far enough from the spade that it can move, even if only in small side-to-side flicks.

“What- what are you-” 

The end of his tail lifts a bit higher, and he almost loses sight of it, but that doesn’t mean much as a second later he can feel the tip of the spade barely graze his cock. He curses, hips bucking, but it only pulls his cock out of contact with his tail.

“Essek’s servant isn’t going to move, so if you want something touching your cock, blossom, you had best keep your hips still.”

“Oh _fuck_ -”

Behind him, Caleb runs his tongue along the space between two of the ridges and Molly whines, yelping when his tail moves involuntarily, the spade flicking back and forth, teasing his cock.

“Oh, you evil fucking- _aaa, gods_ , Caleb you- fucking _hells_.”

Caleb doesn’t stop, teasing up along the ridges, and Molly twitches. He can’t stop the movements at the end of his tail, and the unseen servant isn’t letting go; it’s driving him insane, but he also doesn’t want to go back to having nothing touching him. He tries to keep his hips still as long as he can, but every so often loses control to the need to move, to thrust, only ratcheting his frustration higher when he does.

His cock is heavy and aching, and all he can think is that it wouldn’t take much to get him off. One or two solid strokes of Caleb’s hand, a tongue, or even a finger just under the head; anything other than the fleetingly-light flicks of his own tail, but it doesn’t seem like he’s going to get it.

All of this, of course, is completely beside the fact that every time the tip of the spade drags across something he feels it like electricity up his spine.

“I’m so close, Caleb- touch me, _please_ , I’m begging you, what do you _want_ from me, you can have it, _just let me come_ , please-”

Caleb hums against where he has one of the ridges between his lips, sucking, and Molly screams in frustration, hips jerking, but still just on the edge, unable to tumble over.

“I will make a deal with you, Molly.”

Molly continues to gasp and try to hold his hips still as the tip of his tail flicks unbidden.

“What- what deal?”

“We will give this one more try- just ten more minutes. If at the end of that ten minutes you have still not come, then I will make sure it happens for you.”

That sounds surprisingly reasonable.

He doesn’t trust it.

“What’s the catch?” He sounds wrecked, he _feels_ wrecked, and he hasn’t even come yet.

“I liked the thought earlier about the nipple clamps. If you agree, I would attach the end of your tail to a pair of clamps. You’d only have to wear them until you come, and then I will take them off.”

Gods almighty.

He wants to come so very badly, and relatively, compared to how long he’s been suffering already, ten minutes isn’t a very long time. He also knows how sensitive his nipples get when he’s aroused, though, and right now he’s near-incandescent with need. It’ll be deliciously hellish, and it will hopefully be enough to help push him over into the orgasm he desperately wants.

“Do-” Molly swallows, licking his lips. “Do you promise? That you’ll let me come after ten minutes?”

Lips press in a quick kiss at his lower back, just above where his tail starts.

“Yes, _liebling_ , I promise.”

“Damnit, yes, do it, just- for the love of the gods, Caleb-”

“Shh, just a moment.”

Essek’s servant releases Molly’s tail and he whimpers, torn between being glad it’s not teasing him anymore, and being sad for the same. He hears Caleb moving around near the table he’d seen earlier, and he wonders how much of this Caleb had planned ahead of time.

Caleb snags the end of his tail, pulling a yelp from him, and fastens a small leather cuff onto it, just under the wide end of the spade. Essek has approached again, lifting gently into the air, though he does take a moment to cup Molly’s face in his hands, catching his lips in a kiss. Molly melts into it and tries to chase after Essek’s mouth when he pulls back.

“Soon, plum blossom, soon.” Essek gestures, and something takes hold of the end of his tail, tugging upward and Molly whines as Essek’s mage hand comes into view. Essek takes it and tugs it slightly lower, looking at the two thin chains dangling from the cuff, and the clamps on the ends.

“Hmm. Not too bad, blossom.” The clamps Caleb’s had ready are more tiny loops rather than actual clamps, and Molly groans. As Essek said, not too bad, and definitely not the cruelest ones Caleb could have chosen.

Essek teases first one, then the other nipple to attention so he can get the loops on and around them, cinching them tight around the sensitive nubs. By the time he’s done, Molly’s squirming uncontrollably, and Essek just smiles at him.

“Brace yourself, blossom, I’m about to let go of your tail.”

He squeezes his eyes shut, and tenses, trying to will his tail to stay as lifted as he can. He only has so much control over it, though, and it’s not a natural position; almost immediately it starts to pull back and he moans as the pull tugs at his nipples. The moan turns to a yell as Caleb drags a finger lightly along the underside of the base of Molly’s tail, making it jerk and twitch, which pulls more, which makes his hips twitch, which pulls at his tail and-

“Oh gods- _fuck-_ ”

“I’m sure they do, _schatz_.” He pulls a cry out of Molly with another light pass of his finger. “The ten minutes starts now.”

Caleb goes to it with a will, taking hold of the straps at Molly’s thighs and leaning in to lavish the sensitive spot at the base of Molly’s tail with attention, focusing in on it now that he can no longer reach the ridges or spade.

Molly meanwhile is in paroxysms of frustration; what Caleb’s doing feels amazing, absolutely incredible. It’s making his tail twitch and move, pulling in-turn at his nipples, and it’s a devious and brilliant feedback loop that has his hips in constant motion, cock twitching and dripping precome to the floor below.

If only it was enough to get him off.

It feels like it goes on forever, the cycle of tease, tug, twitch, and back again. He’s begging, pleading with Caleb for more, for anything, calling on Essek for mercy, but Essek just shakes his head in refusal, reminding him it’s up to Caleb. Caleb doesn’t stop, just grips the straps tighter, using them to pull Molly back towards his mouth.

He feels like he’s going to burn up from the inside, skin flashing hot with arousal at every swipe of Caleb’s tongue, every careful scrape of teeth to his tail itself, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can take it; he’d like to think if he was capable of coming just from having his tail played with, he would have already. Unfortunately for him, Caleb is exceedingly thorough, and as he’d said, incredibly patient, and there’s naught for Molly to do but wait it out.

It’s only ten minutes; he can do anything for ten minutes.

And it’s not like it’s not pleasurable; it’s _incredibly_ pleasurable, which is of course the problem. He can’t stop moving, even though by this point he’s given up any hope of coming before the ten minutes have passed. Unfortunately, his cock doesn’t give a flying moorbounder’s ass about whether it’s possible, or whether there’s anything nearby for it to touch. It continues to throb and twitch, and he’s aching to come. He hasn’t been teased this badly in a long time, not since Essek’s experiment with the tether spell, and if previous experience is any indication, he’s going to come like a firework. In the meantime, though, it’s ecstatic blissful agony, being so very close, release near enough he could almost reach out and grab it, if he had the free hands to do so. But he doesn’t, and so he can’t, and so here he remains, trapped in his own private circle of pleasurable hell.

He’s still struggling and begging when Caleb finally pulls his mouth away with a final careful scrape of his teeth to the underside of Molly’s tail, and all Molly can do is sob in frustration, jerking helplessly in his bonds.

“That is ten minutes, _liebling_.” He moves back around front, and looks up at Molly apologetically when he sees Molly still hasn’t come yet. “I’m sorry, _schatz_ , I thought we’d make it. Perhaps next time.”

“ _Next time_ -” Molly laughs, semi-hysterical, but breaks into a moan as his tail gives an involuntary jerk and tugs at his nipples again. “I don’t give a _fuck_ about next time, Caleb, you make me come right the fuck now, you _promised_ -”

“I will forgive the rudeness, you are under a bit of duress at the moment.” Stepping closer, Caleb tucks his fingers into the front of the straps at Molly’s thighs, getting a good grip before looking up at him and smiling, expression going wicked just before he licks his lips and pulls Molly forward, taking Molly’s cock into his mouth.

Molly chokes on a scream, body tensing all at once, and he tries to move his hips, desperate for more of the wet heat around him, crying out as Caleb lashes at him with his tongue. He can’t thrust how he wants, not with how the straps pull at his legs and not with the solid grip Caleb has on them, controlling his movements. It almost doesn’t matter though. Caleb is doing his damnedest to get Molly off as fast as he can, using every trick he knows, including some Molly is pretty sure _he_ taught him. He’s completely unable to control his tail, and gods, his nipples, it’s like there’s ley lines across his body leading to his cock, and with every tug and pull on his nipples it sends bolts of arousal down through him, making his spine feel like it’s melting.

He’s so close and another plea is on his lips when Caleb lets go of one of the thigh straps and reaches between Molly’s legs and up to press firmly at the spot just under Molly’s tail while sucking hard, and suddenly he’s there.

The orgasm tears through Molly, pulling a scream from him as he thrashes, but Caleb just holds tight and keeps working him through it, swallowing around him and massaging the spot under his tail. When it finally ends, Caleb pulls back, letting Molly’s softening cock slide from his lips with a pleased smile, wiping his mouth with his wrist.

“How was that, _schatz_?”

It was fucking amazing, is what it was, and even now, each movement of his tail and tug on his nipples seems to send small zips of aftershock through him until he’s whimpering, and it’s almost enough to get his cock interested again despite how wrecked he feels, how sensitive everything is. If he wasn’t relatively certain it would kill him, he’d seriously consider trying to go again.

“It- I-” He can’t even really speak yet, having trouble putting together a coherent sentence, so instead he just says, “ _Fuck_.”

Caleb snorts, then looks over to Essek.

“Sir, I think our blossom has had enough. Will you please help me get him down?”

“Of course, my spark. You’ve put on an excellent show.”

Molly can’t help but hiss as Essek takes the loops off his nipples, thrashing as Essek rubs over both to encourage blood flow. Caleb casts, and Molly feels something move up under him, supporting him as Essek undoes the cuffs from the front beams as Caleb unties the rope for the crossbar at the back beam. Molly’s lowered until he’s a few feet off the ground; Caleb moves forward again, slipping the straps off Molly’s thighs, massaging over the lines where the edges of the straps had pressed in as he’d struggled. Molly purrs under the attention, the quiet rumbling only getting louder as Essek joins them, petting him, and cards fingers through his hair. Essek leans down, pressing an upside-down kiss to Molly’s forehead.

“How are you feeling, plum blossom?”

Molly blinks his eyes open to look at each of them in turn, and can’t quite keep the smile off his face as he says, “You two are _assholes_.”

Caleb laughs, and Essek’s eyes crinkle with a smile.

“But you enjoyed it, _ja_?”

Flicking his eyes back to Caleb, Molly nods, smile slipping into a grin. “I’m not sure I’m able to walk, but holy _shit_ , Caleb.”

For all that Caleb’s been doing for the past hour and change, he still blushes prettily at the compliment, looking quietly pleased. “I am glad you enjoyed yourself, _schatz_.”

Molly snickers, relaxing further into the hold Caleb’s magic has on him. “Yeah. I can’t wait ‘til the next time I get to help _you_ ‘enjoy yourself’ that much.”

Caleb goes a shade pinker, and when his brain doesn’t feel like it’s been drained out through his dick, Molly’s going to have to start planning; this whole thing has given him ideas of his own.

But that’s for later. For now, he’s content to be fussed over by the other two, petted and praised, basking in their attention for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I got the idea, but I had the thought that it isn't that Molly has trouble reading so much as Molly has trouble reading _Common_ , and that Undercommon is just different enough that he has an easier time.
> 
> So, there's that headcanon for y'all.


End file.
